


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, probably ooc imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how long have you two been dating?” Oikawa asked, twirling the coffee drink in his hand.</p><p>“Um, five months, I think?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“So how long have you two been dating?” Oikawa asked, twirling the coffee drink in his hand.

Kuroo, reaching to grab a sip of his drink, eyed Kenma expectantly. The younger boy had spoken two words, maybe, since they had arrived at the coffee shop. Oikawa as in Tokyo for a few days or so because of a tournament, and Kuroo had decided to drag Kenma with him when the two ex-captains met up to reminisce. Kenma and Oikawa weren’t friends, kurro supposed, but they had known each other long enough for Kenma to feel comfortable answering the questions. So Kuroo waited and looked at Kenma to respond.

Kenma looked up from his phone, glanced at Kuroo, and turned his eyes back to the screen. “Um,” he paused, “five months, I think?”

Kuroo spit out his drink and laughed, his head dropping to the table comically. Kenma turned to look at him: they hadn’t told Oikawa - or many people, for that matter - that they were dating, but it wasn’t a secret. _Why was Kuroo laughing?_ , Kenma thought. If Kuroo had been mad at him, he wouldn’t have laughed. And Kenma was pretty confident that they were, in fact, dating, so he wasn’t laughing about that. Kenma’s face turned red from embarrassment as his brain ran through why the boy next to him though his answer was so funny.

He was brought back to reality, thankfully, when Oikawa decided to speak. His eyes fluttered between the couple(?) sitting across from him, a little uncomfortable but mostly curious.

“I don’t normally get things like this wrong, you know, and you two definitely seem, well,” Oikawa gestured with his hands, “closer than before. But I’m a little confused here. What’s so funny?” He glanced at Kuroo, who had stopped laughing at this point but still looked very pleased.

Kuroo took in a breath, collected himself before he answered. “We’re dating - don’t worry, your intuition or whatever is still uncomfortably accurate - but it’s been a lot longer than five months.”

Kenma seemed relieved, partly (they were dating; he hadn’t messed that up), but mostly panicked. It was March now; they had gone on their first Official Date some time last year. Kenma remembered it had been cold (he had accidentally worn a sweater he stole from kurro that day, although kurro didn’t seem to mind). Five months ago was October, october was fairly cold, definitely cold enough for a sweater. Kenma’s story checked out, kind of.

“Last week, we went out to eat? At a nice restaurant? For our one year anniversary?” Kuroo said.

This time, it was Oikawa’s turn to laugh. He doubled over in his seat, setting down his drink to clutch his stomach.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m a bad boyfriend for,” his voice dropped a few octaves in imitation, “ _eating all of the popcorn when we go to the movies_ or _filling up the_ entire _dvr with episodes of close encounters_ , but you can forget how long you’ve been dating by like, seven months, and all you get is a laugh!” He let out a disappointed hmph. “I want a new boyfriend.”

Kuroo grinned and threw an arm around Kenma’s shoulder. “Aren’t I the nicest?”

Kenma shied away from the tough, shrinking into the booth. “I didn’t know that was for our anniversary.”

“It’s okay. Because I’m so kind, I guess I’ll forgive you.” Kuroo said, sighing dramatically as he finished.

Kenma scowled, but seemed to relax a little. Kenma was a little forgetful, sure, but seven months was a lot to be wrong by, even for him. He was no expert on relationships, but Kenma figured misremembering an anniversary by a few days, let alone not realizing it had happened at all, was probably a big deal. He couldn’t help but to feel grateful for how little it seemed to affect Kuroo; if anything, the other boy seemed to think it was amusing, endearing even. But Kenma didn’t see the need to express the gratitude - he felt as if it was already understood - so he turned back to his phone and rolled his eyes.

“That restaurant wasn’t even fancy, Kuroo,” he mumbled. “I don’t think dining in instead of getting takeout really counts as a nice meal.”


End file.
